


Don’t Give Up

by Cyanna



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader’s gender is not stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanna/pseuds/Cyanna
Summary: Anxiety is a tough thing to overcome. Tony understands.





	Don’t Give Up

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for reader experiencing a panic attack/ anxiety attack

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

It was just a regular ol’ day like any other. Sitting around, doing work, then going right back into bed to wait for the next day. It wasn’t particularly exciting, but it was better than the days you’d _only_ lay in bed.

Today wasn’t any different than the past few days. You did the same shit like always, so what could have triggered this pointless sense of impending doom as you were lying in bed?

You had to get up. Walk around.

_Stop feeling this way. There’s no reason you’re like this._

Sighing.

Trying to get your heart to stop beating out of your chest. Those palpitations could be felt within the rush of butterflies in your stomach. They were getting more and more hyper by the second.

No matter what you told yourself, the anxiety wouldn’t stop growing.

_Get over it. Get some fresh air. This isn’t happening._

You got up out of your bed, feet cold on the icy wooden floor, heading straight for the balcony. The door slid open, but your head was so lost in a daze, it didn’t actually feel like you were doing anything. It just felt numb. Dizzy.

You flicked on the dim outdoor light.

The most you could do was pace around, waiting for feelings to come back. Walk off the panic.

_There’s something wrong._

But there’s nothing wrong. Well, nothing besides this attack that came on after weeks of thinking your medication had _finally_ started working.

The door to your room opened.

“Hey,” the voice of the man coming to comfort you called out.

You couldn’t look at him, focused on not losing it.

“Just breathe. I’m here. Things will be okay,” He leant on the opened sliding glass door, waiting for you to act.

Stark knew what you were going through. He himself had finally started treating his own anxiety disorder; only, he didn’t have as hard of a time getting used to the medicine as you had.

The heartbreak was visible on his face when he realized that this one might not be the one for you either.

That’s when you finally broke.

Walking over to him, burying your face in the front of his shirt, you cried. You wished you could finally get over this. You had really hoped that you could get back to living a normal life, full of motivation, held back by nothing. 

It would just take a little more time.

“Soon. We’ll figure it all out soon,” he held you in his arms.

It hurt to know the fight wasn’t over, but you still held onto hope. You’ll find what works one day.

  
_Don’t give up._

**Author's Note:**

> Just had to drabble as I got over my recent attack. It sure isn’t an easy thing to deal with.


End file.
